You Belong With Me
by XxXDie Sprache der LiebeXxX
Summary: Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward help Bella, make Jasper realize he loves her too.
1. Chapter 1

A/U: I've writed a lot of short stories on Jasper and Bella, but this is my first fic. If I have any mistakes will you please tell me. I got the idea to write this story by the song "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything!

* * *

You Belong With Me

Chapter 1

Alice was sitting in the driver's seat of her 911 TURBO yellow Porsche, bouncing up and down in excitement. She was driving Rosalie and me to our first day to be juniors in Forks High.

In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was this green and rainy town, that my mother left me and my father for a baseball player, Phil. My mother, Renee wanted to take me from this green and brown town, to a hot desert. I detested Phoenix.

I loved Forks. I loved the green lush that was everywhere. I loved my friend and family. I loved everything about Forks.

My family. All of my loved ones lived in Forks. I would never leave Forks and the people behind.

Charlie was my sweet, quiet father. He was the chief of police in the quiet town of Forks. The great thing about Charlie is that he doesn't hover. He practically shoves me out of the house to do "teenager stuff". He doesn't want me alone all of the time, which is never a problem. Either someone's at my house or I'm at theirs.

Which leads me to my best friends. Really, you couldn't say 'friend', you would have to say family.

Alice is sweet and bubbly. She's around 4'11 and has spiky jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Alice is known to literally shop till you drop. She'll shop for hours on end and not get tired at all.

Edward, Alice's boyfriend, is an older brother to me. He's the type were he only talks to his friends. When you get to know him he's a great guy. He's funny, smart and annoying.

Emmet is a over protective big brother. Emmett is HUGE! He doesn't have an ounce of fat on him, he's all muscle. He looks scary, if you mess with anybody he loves but rally he's just a giant teddy bear.

Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, is a walking model in Forks. No, she is what a model wishes she looks like. She has long blond hair and blinding blue eyes. If you asked someone what Rosalie Hale is like, they would probably say she's a bitch. Well that's not true. If you are one of her loved ones, she is the sweetest sister you could have. If anybody messes with her friends or family she will have your back. She really is my big sister.

Jasper Hale. There are a lot of things I could say about Jasper. He is sweet, funny, caring, loving and hot. He has messy blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. He's muscular-not as muscular as Emmett- but lean. I am hopelessly and unconditionally in love with him. Everybody knows I love him, even Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle and Esme are Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Edward's parents. Well really adopted parents. Jasper and Rosalie are Esme's niece and nephew. Their parents died so Esme took them in. They adopted Emmett, Alice and Edward. Carlisle and Esme are like my parents also just no blood related. They treat me like one of their own. They always say that it will be official one day and they couldn't wait. Yeah right.

Everybody always tells me that Jasper just needs time to figure out that he loves me the same, but he doesn't know that yet. Yep, when pigs can fly.

He just thinks of me as his best friend, that's it. Nothing more. I just wish it was more.

"Bella? Earth to Bella!" Alice snapped her fingers in my face.

"Huh, what?" I looked over at her confused.

"I was saying we were here, but you didn't hear me because you were in la la land," I looked around and sure enough we were here parked by a big red jeep.

"No Alice, it is Jasper land," Rosalie giggled, which made Alice burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay. Are we going to get out or what?" I asked, impatient.

After they calmed down some they got out of the car with me. We walked to the other side of the jeep were Emmett and Edward were glaring daggers at Jasper and…Tanya?

I looked at Alice and Rose but they just shrugged.

"Hey guys," Alice said casually, ignoring Tanya.

Emmett and Edward looked at me with a sad expression. I looked at them confused, but then looked at Jasper and Tanya. Jasper and Tanya. They were holding hands.

My eyes widened and I looked at Alice and Rose to see them glaring daggers at Tanya with their eyes.

"H-hey," I stuttered to Emmet and Edward.

Emmett walked over to me, lifting me in a big bear hug, "Hey, sis."

He set me back down but threw his arm around my shoulder.

Rosalie walked over to Jasper and Tanya, "Jasper would you like to introduce me to your friend?" She asked while glaring at Tanya.

"You know Tanya, Rose. She's my girlfriend," I nearly fainted when he said the last word, but Emmett caught me.

"I got to go," I said in a hurry, fast walking away.

"What's her problem?" I heard a nasally voice say. Tanya.

"None of your business," Rose snapped.

I got to the building before I could hear anything else.

I went in the bathroom and sat down in a stall. I cried like there was no tomorrow.

I loved Jasper and he's going out with that…that slut. Now he's going to know something's wrong too. I shouldn't have ran but I didn't want to cry in front of them. Everybody else would understand except Jasper and Tanya.

I tried to stop crying when I heard the doors open to the bathroom, but started again when I heard there voice, "Bella where are you?" I heard Rose.

I opened the door and walked out.

When her and Alice saw me they came over and pulled me into a hug, "Oh sweetie, it's all right. I have a plan,"

I pulled back to see a wicked grin on Alice's face, "What 'plan'?"

She leaned in and told us her plan.

* * *

I love reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own anything!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I walked in my first period class, slowly. This was the only class I had with Jasper alone. He was bound to say something to me about this morning. I didn't even give him a hug or say 'hello' to him, which would make him suspicious.

I sighed and walked to my desk, which was right by his. He was searching my face to see what was wrong.

As soon as I sat down, he starting talking,

"What happened this morning? You just ran off," He asked worried.

I wasn't feeling good. I went to the restroom," He didn't seem to believe me but dropped it any ways.

The rest of the day seemed to be going fine, until I was walking to lunch. Nobody had my 5th period class so I had to walk to the cafeteria alone.

I was passing the bathroom when somebody grabbed me and pulled me in.

"What the hell!" I saw Tanya staring at me with a furious expression.

"You are going to stay away from my Jazzy!" She yelled in my face.

I rolled my eyes, "Yea, like I'm going to stay away from my best friend,"

"I see the way you look at him. You are not going to talk to him, look at him, or think about him," She said in a tone I think she thought was threatening.

"Yea we'll see about that wont we? He's my best friend and I'm going to talk to him if I want to," I turned around but she grabbed my wrist to hold me back.

"Listen to me bitch, if I see you with him you will pay," She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Sure. Now would you let go of my wrist so I could go to lunch and see my best friend?" I said sarcastically.

She let go of my wrist, to only meet her hand to my face, "Bitch, he is mine,"

With that she walked out of the bathroom leaving me stunned and furious. I walked over to the sink to look at my face, seeing is she made a hand print. Which she did. There was a dark mark on my right cheek right under my eye.

I walked to the door, throwing it open and stomped out to the cafeteria.

When I got to the table with my lunch, everybody gasped. I glared at Tanya and sat down.

"Bella what happened to your face?" Rose asked looking at a smug Tanya.

"Nothing," I growled.

"Bella, you better tell me what happened, so I can whoop there ass," Emmett cracked his knuckles, glaring at Tanya.

"I'm fine, she's not worth it," I said, narrowing my eyes at Tanya.

Tanya glared at me, and then turned to her left to make out with Jasper.

I turned to look at Alice when she started talking, "Bella your coming over this weekend right?! It's our tradition! We're going to have a movie marathon! It will be so much fun, and Esme misses you!"

I was about to answer when Tanya interrupted, "Can I come to, Alice?" she asked, throwing me a glance.

Alice didn't even look at her, "Nope."

Everybody laughed except a angry but amused looking Jasper, and a pissed off looking Tanya. Even Jasper cracked a smile though.

Once the laughter died down I answered her, "Of course I am. I would have come any ways even if you didn't invite me. Besides, I miss Carlisle and Esme too,"

"Jazz, can I come?" Everybody at the table turned their attention to Tanya and Jasper.

He just shook his head, looking around the table for help. Everybody just smiled.

"But Jazz, I'm your girlfriend," She threw me a smirk, "Don't you want me there?"

"You've only been my girlfriend for a week, Tanya. I don't think I should bring you to my house," He looked like he was getting irritated.

"I don't have to come as your girlfriend, Jazz. I could go as Alice and Rosalie's friends," She said that like it was obvious.

"You're not my friend," Rosalie and Alice said at the same time.

Tanya just glared, while everybody else cracked up on their bluntness.

After talking for a while about what we were going to do, I had an idea.

"Hey guys, where am I going to sleep," I knew the answer, I just wanted to get on Tanya's nerves.

"Were you usually sleep, of course. Right Jasper?" Rose asked innocently looking at Jasper.

"Of course," He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Why would you ask Jasper?" Tanya asked looking confused.

"Silly, it's his bed," Rose said smugly. Tanya's eyes went wide.

"Why is she sleeping in your bed?!" She screeched.

I answered before Jasper could, "I don't want to sleep on the floor. Besides, he's my best friend, he doesn't mind,"

"So you make him sleep on the floor? What kind of best friend are you?" Oh was she in for a surprise.

"I never said he slept on the floor He sleeps on the bed with me," Her face was priceless.

Emmett was trying to stifle his laughter, but wasn't succeeding. Edward's eyes were closed, while shacking from silent laughter. Rosalie and Alice didn't even car. They just busted out laughing. I was just looking at a fuming Tanya innocently.

"You…you" She couldn't even get out a correct sentence, she was so angry.

"Tanya its fine. We don't do anything," Jasper's lips were twitching at the side's, trying to hide his smile.

"Yea, Tanya. We just sleep. What did you think we do in his bed?" I asked her, smiling.

"She thought you do….." Emmett stopped and looked around the table dramatically, "the nasty,"

Jasper and I blushed, while the others roared with laughter.

The bell rang, stopping everybody from laughing.

Everybody in the gang had Bio together for 6th period, so we walked together. (Including Tanya)

When we walked in, we all walked to our seats, that we asked Mr. Banner to assign us in. Emmet and Rose, Alice and Edward, and Jasper and I were all close together.

I sat down by Jasper, but Tanya walked over to me and smirked, "get out of my seat."

I raised my eyebrows, "This is my seat,"

"No, I talked to Mr. Banner and asked if I could sit next to Jazzy. So get out of my seat."

I looked at Jasper furious, "You said I was sitting with you. Were always lab partners."

He opened his mouth but I interrupted, "No, forget it. Sit with your girlfriend," I hissed.

I got up and walked to the only seat left. Next to Mike Newton. I shuttered.

Rose, Alice, Emmett and Edward were staring at me in confusion.

I shot a look at Tanya then looked back at them. They looked over at what I looked like, saw Tanya sitting in my seat, then looked back at me. There expressions told me they weren't so happy either.

When I sat down, Mike turned to look at me. Shock and confusion crossed his face first, then happy and excitement.

"Hey, Bella," He smiled at me.

"Mike," I nodded at him.

"Why aren't you sitting with Hale?"

"Don't know,"

_Keep your answers short; maybe he will stop talking to you._

No such luck, "Would you like to go out with me this weekend?"

"Can't, I'm going to Jaspers house," He looked sat for a moment, and then cheered right back up.

"Maybe we could go out the weekend after" He asked, hopeful.

I turned in my seat to face him and sighed, "Mike I'm not interested,"

A smirk crossed his face, "Playing hard to get are we?"

"No, I'm not playing hard to get," I said through clenched teeth.

"You already have me, you don't have to play anymore," he said coming closer to me.

I pushed my chair out hard. Everybody in the class room turned to look at me, "I. Do. Not. Like. You! I'm not playing hard to get and I will never go out with you! You got it?!" I spun on my heel and walked out of the class room.

"You go Bella!" I heard Emmett yell.

I walked outside to Alice's car. I know they would follow me, so I just waited.

Right on cue Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward and Jasper walked out. No sign of Tanya.

When they all got to Alice's car Emmett hugged me, "That was awesome, Bellarina!"

He set me back down, Yea, now maybe he will take a hint, and leave me alone,"

"Riiiight. Like that's going to happened," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

"Yea, Bella. We're talking about Mike here. The one that has been stalking you since the first grade," Alice said, laughing.

"Don't worry, Bells. Me, Em and Jazzy here, can take care of him," Edward nudged them.

"No, I don't want him to get a broken nose. Do you remember last time ya'll intervened. I don't want that to happen again.

"That guy slapped your ass! How could I not do something about it? Emmett was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Beating the shit out of someone, because he slapped my ass is not a good way to pay him back," I shook my head, "Just drop it,"

"Okay, okay," Emmett grumbled.

"Okay, so are we going to our house?" Alice asked.

"Yep," Rose answered.

Alice, Rose and me got in Alice's Porsche while the guys got in the jeep. When Alice was out of the parking lot, she hit the gas.

Everybody in the Cullen and Hale family likes to go really fast. I don't know why, it absolutely terrifies me.

We parked in front of the Cullen mansion, and got out of the car. W all walked in the house and sat in the living room.

Esme walking in giving us a knowing look, "What happened this time?"

"Mike Newton talked to Bella," That's all Alice had to say, to make Esme understand.

Esme walked up the stairs, chuckling.

Jasper got up out of his seat by Emmett, walking over to stand in front of me, "Bella can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I stuck my hand out. He grabbed it, pulling me up.

We walked upstairs to his room, and sat down on his bed. Out f all the rooms in this house, his was my favorite.

He had black walls, which you couldn't really see because posters were covering every inch of wall space. He had red shaggy carpet with a kink size bed in the middle of his room. His bed was red also with pillows everywhere. He has a wall of CD's, just like Edward, but he has mostly rock. He has a walk in closet and a bathroom like everybody else in this house. In his closet were some of my clothes, because I always stay over here, and in his bathroom he even had my favorite strawberry shampoo.

"Bella, in Bio I really didn't know Tanya did that. I'm going to talk to Mr. Banner to get you, your old seat back," He said.

"No, she's your girlfriend. I guess she should sit with you," I said quietly.

"No, I'm going to talk to Mr. Banner. She knew I was sitting with you, but she did it any ways. Besides, I don't want you sitting with the vile Mike Newton," He grimaced.

I giggled, giving him a hug.

"Thanks,"

"I would do anything for you, Bella. You're my best friend," He hugged me back.

_I only wish it was more._

We talked for a little bit, and then walked back down stairs.

When we walked in the room, Emmett wiggled his eyebrow at us suggestively. Rose hit him on the back of the head, while I blushed, which caused everybody to laugh.

"Bella," Alice sang, "I called Charlie, so you're staying the night,"

I nodded, sitting back on the couch beside Jasper.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and talking.

* * *

Should I make a Jasper's POV or leave it Bella's POV? Give me your ideas.

**The green button is pretty! Click it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. If I did Jasper would be all mine ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3

**Jasper's POV**

The girls wanted to have girl time which is shopping, so Emmett insisted that we have some 'man time'.

His definition of man time is playing video games in the living room. Edward and Emmett were sitting on the floor with controllers in their hands, playing Halo.

"So, man, what's going on with you and Tanya?" Emmett asked not taking his eyes of the screen.

"What do you mean?" I stalled.

"You don't like her, man. At lunch you would have done something," It wasn't a question.

"If I didn't like her, I wouldn't be going out with her,"

He paused the game, turning around to look at me, "What's going on with you and Bella?"

My eyes widened and he smirked, "N-nothing,"

Edward got up of the floor, sitting on the couch beside me. He put his hand on my shoulder, "You like her, dude."

I looked away, "She's my best friend, of course I like her."

"Jasper, I think he means more than a best friend, "Emmett said.

I sighed, "Of course I like her. I mean she's smart, sweet, funny and gorgeous. I've been in love with her since the first day I saw her."

Edwards eyes widened at the last sentence but he didn't look surprised, 'Why haven't you done anything about it?"

I looked at him for a moment then sighed again, "She's my best friend. I don't want to do anything to mess that up. She may not even feel the same about in the first place."

Emmett just shook his head, "Dude, have you see the way she looks at you? Of course she feels the same."

Emmett can be immature at times, but this is not one of those times. He was all business.

"I don't know, Em,"

Something dawned on Emmett, "What the fuck are you doing with Tanya if you love Bella?"

I shrugged, "I was trying to make her jealous, but I don't think it really worked,"

They both looked at me like I was crazy, "What?"

Emmett laughed. Yeah he fucking laughed, "Didn't you see how she reacted on Monday when she saw you with Tanya? And you say I'm stupid,"

I just sat there confused. Can Bella really feel the same way about me?

**Bella's POV**

Alice and Rose decided that we were going to start the weekend by going shopping. Alice said that we were going to be buying me new clothes that Jasper would jus drool over. Her words not mine.

"Bella, go try these on," Alice handed me an arm full of clothes.

"Alice, I don't need all these clothes," I complained.

"Stop complaining and try them on," She pushed me into the dressing room.

"Pushy little devil pixie," I mumbled.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled.

"You were suppose too!" I heard her giggle on the other side of the door.

I tried on every piece of clothing that Alice gave me. If I was here shopping by myself, I wouldn't even have given a second glance at any of these clothes. They were all to reveling or looked like they were painted on, but I decided not to fight with Alice about it. I know I wouldn't win.

Alice was standing by the casher with her car in hand. I just rolled my eyes and sat all the clothes down on the counter to be ringed up.

I couldn't see Rosalie anywhere so I looked at Alice, "Where's Rose?"

Alice smiled wickedly, 'Were going to meet her at the next store,"

Once all the clothes were in the bags Alice and I walked out with several bags on each arm. I froze when I saw what the next store was.

I shook my head, "Nu uh Alice. I don't need to go in there."

Alice wasn't putting up with me today. She stood in front of me, hands on her hips with all the bag loops around her arms, "Bella, I don't want to hear any more complaints out of you. You are not going to wear old lady panties with a bra that doesn't even match!" Her face was scrunched up in disgust.

I tilted my head sideways in fake confusion, 'Wait, they're suppose to match?" I looked at Alice and tried to stifle a giggle.

She stared blankly at me; blinking then spoke, 'I don't know what we are going to do with you,"

I shrugged and followed her in the store.

Rose was already there smiling widely at me. I shook my head and sighed. This was going to be a long day.

We carried my 23 bags of clothes and 9 bags of shoes out o Alice's Porsche.

We arrived at the Cullen's at ten. The guys were playing guitar here, while Carlisle and Esme were watching them from the couch.

"Hey guys," Alice chirped.

Emmett paused the game, while getting up to give Rose a kiss. Edward followed and leaned down, kissing Alice's lips softly.

Jasper pulled me into a hug, "How was shopping?"

I pulled back and grimaced, "Alice broke her record today. She bout me 23 bags of clothes,"

"Don't forget the 9 bags of shoes," Alice chimed.

"That's just ridiculous. You don't need to spend so much money on me,"

Esme came over to give me a hug, "Bella, honey, you are one of my daughter, we like to spend money on you,"

Emmett laughed, "Bella, have you see how much money you have on the card Carlisle got you for your birthday?"

"No,"

"Well next time you're at an ATM check,"

I shot Carlisle a look, "How much moneys' on that card?"

He walked over to me slowly with his arms raised by his side, "Uh, $10,000."

My eyes widened and I started to sway on my feet.

I whispered so they could barley here me, "You gave me $10,000 and I'm not even your daughter?" How much money do they give Alice and Rose?

Carlisle smiled sheepishly and hugged me, "Bella, I consider you one of my daughters. You have been in this family for a long time,"

I nodded but still said, "Please don't do it again. I don't need that much money, Carlisle."

They nodded so we walked in the living room leaving the bags on the floor by the stairs to pick up later. Emmett and Rose sat on the love seat, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I sat on the couch with Edward and Alice on the floor by our feet.

There was a loud squeal minutes later. All heads shot up to Rosalie who was smiling widely at me. I raised my eyebrow at her but she just shook her head.

I felt Jasper grow tense from beside me when Emmett winked at us.

"What the hell is going on?" Esme shot Alice a look for language.

Edward whispered something to her which caused her to squeal and clap her hands.

I looked at Jasper, confused, "What's going on?"

He shrugged his shoulders but then glared at Emmett then Edward.

Jasper stood up, grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs.

I looked back over my shoulder very confused. Alice and Rose winked at me and Emmett wiggled his eyebrow at us.

Jasper had to half drag and half carry me up the stairs into his bedroom.

He pulled me beside him and we sat on his bed.

I decided to break the silence, "What was that down there?"

He shrugged, avoiding eye contact. What the hell is going on?

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I have been out of town and staying at the hospital this whole time. I didn't have my lap top with me so I didn't get a chance.

Thank you for reading my story. Tell me how I did. You can just put one word but try to review.


	4. PLEASE READ!

Authors Note!

I know, I hate these too. I'm really sorry but I may not be able to update for a while.

My aunt is in the hospital right know so were going to be going back and forth between Amarillo, Lubbock and we have to go to Georgia for a week. I will try to update whenever I can but it may be awhile. Send me prayers.

Lots of love,,

Alice.


End file.
